A Girl Worth Fighting For
by demonmuffin69
Summary: When Bulma announces her engagement to Yamcha, Vegeta is pissed. Why? The proud saiyan prince isn't sure. What will Vegeta do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing.

BOOM!

And Vegeta was blowing up the gravity machine,...again. Bulma was so use to sound of explosions caused by the angry prince that she didn't even bother getting up to check on him. Nope. She stretched out her arms and legs and relaxed her nearly nude body as she continued to sunbathe. Bulma was laying on her stomach, with her bikini top untied, when Vegeta stomped his way towards her only to be taken back slightly as he realized Bulma's lack of clothing. Luckily for Vegeta, Bulma's eyes were closed so she couldn't see the Prince's cheeks turning pink.

"Woman," Vegeta said in his usual demeanor, "Repair those blasted robots, at once."

"No can do, Vegeta", Bulma says calmly.

"What", Vegeta asked.

The anger in his voice is more than enough to terrify any other person. However, Bulma wasn't any other person. Bulma sat up, making sure to keep her breast covered with her bikini top. The full frontal view of Bulma in her current state was more than enough to make the proud prince turn his head, forcing away the pink in his cheeks from returning.

'Damn girl, has she no shame', Vegeta thought.

Bulma smiled as she noticed Vegeta's flushed face. It never stopped to amazed her how much she like having the angry Saiyan around. At first, she wasn't sure about him staying with her. However, the small hope to change a once evil man to a more gentle man by showing kindness and compassion, it was enough to get her to invited him to live with her and her family. To her pleasant surprise, living with Vegeta wasn't so bad. She could live without his temper tantrums but, it's a small price to pay considering he could still blow up the planet at any moment.

"You heard me Vegeta, I can't fix your robots tonight. I have a date", Bulma said as she got up on her feet, turning her back to Vegeta so she could tie up her bikini top without giving Vegeta a peep show.

"A date? You're putting my training in jeopardy all for a useless night out with that weakling?"

Bulma turned around and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Bulma in return.

"Useless? Pa-lease! This isn't any old date Vegeta. This is mine and Yamcha's 10th anniversary today", Bulma announced proudly.

"Your what", Vegeta asked, shocked by the tone of his own voice.

"Yep, Yamcha and I have been together as a couple for ten years to the day, minus the part of him being dead of course. Yep, I wouldn't be surprised at all if tonight is the night that Yamcha finally proposes. *sighs* I can't wait", Bulma nearly sang out.

Vegeta felt a strange tug in his chest, as if Frieza returned from the dead to plunge his hand threw it. Vegeta didn't know why but, the idea of the blue hair woman becoming the wife to that baffon earthling filled him with rage. But why? Vegeta didn't care about the woman at all. He only allowed her to live because she was useful. And as long as she could help him defeat Kakarot, he care less about her, right?

"Just so you know", Bulma continued, "On my wedding day, I want you there."

Vegeta hissed, "And why would I waste away my valuable training to partake in your foolish affairs?"

"Well, whether you like it or not, you're really important to me, Vegeta. So you have to come. Otherwise, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Vegeta growed as his impatience for the gorgeous woman in front of him grew.

"Don't waste my time with your nonsense, Woman! I'm a warrior and I don't have the time to indulge you with one of your ridiculous fantasies. Ptts, nevermind the robots. I'll speak to your father since you're even more useless than before."

Those words escaped Vegeta's mouth before he could stop them. In that moment, he realized his mistake. He looked at Bulma. Her eyes were wide and the bottom of her lids were filling up with tears. Vegeta wanted to take it back but, he couldn't. It was too late.

"I-", Vegeta started.

"You know what Vegeta," Bulma's sweet voice became poisonous venom, "how about you take those robot and fix them yourself? Huh? Well, since I'm SO useless, I just 'you' can be the one who repairs the ship each and every time you blow up the ship. 'You' can be the one who cleans up your own mess, for once. And 'you' can be the only who rebuilds each and every robot that you destroy, or yet, how about you take those broken toys of yours and shove them right up your royal ass, you jerk", Bulma screamed in his face.

Vegeta was completely taken back. No one on Earth, no one in space, dared to speak to him the way that Bulma just did. Before the shock could wear off, Bulma stormed passed Vegeta and made her way into her house before Vegeta could react. Once she was out of sight, the shock of the event passed by, then the rage began to set in.

'How dare she speak to me like that. I am Vegeta, the Prince of ALL Saiyans. I will not tolerate such disrespect from a lowly human wench!'

Vegeta stormed into the house after Bulma. He was going to tell her what was what. And if she wasn't going to hear it, he was going to blow up this pitiful excuse for a planet and take her with it. Inside the house, Vegeta looked inside every room for Bulma. She was nowhere to be found. Finally, Vegeta found himself in front of Bulma's bedroom door. This was it. He was going to unleash all of his wrath on the woman and make it perfectly clear that the only reason that she and her family was still alive was because he allowed them to. Vegeta didn't hesitate. He grab the handle and ripped the door open.

"Woman, I only going,...to say,...this,...once,...," all of Vegeta's rage disappeared within a flash.

There before him was Bulma standing in front of her mirror, completely naked. Her creamy ivory skin ,that has now been kissed by the sun, is flawless. Vegeta's eyes wandered from her hot red, blushing face down to her bare, perfectly identical, large yet perky breast. His eyes noticed her perfect shaped, pink erect nipples. Lower his eyes wandered down her small, flat waist and wide hips. He took notice of the small patch of neatly trimmed, blue pubic hair that grew on her lower bikini area. Lastly, Vegeta's eyes glanced down at the long, slim, creamy legs that could only belong to Bulma. Vegeta felt a felt a familiar heat return to his cheeks.

"I,...uh", Vegeta tried to speak but once again, his brain and words failed to aid him.

"AHHHH!", Bulma scream.

She ran up to Vegeta and with all of her might, punches him in the face, knocking him into the wall behind him, and she slams the door shut.

"YOU CREEPY PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU BUST INTO MY ROOM! WELL I HOPE THAT YOU GOT AN EYE FULL BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME YOU GET A PIECE OF THIS EYE CANDY!", Bulma screamed through the door.

Vegeta's brain finally begins to work again. He got up on his feet immediately and stood next to the door.

"For you information, Woman, I wasn't trying to get a gander at your indecency. I merely came up here to make sure you that you comprehend who you're dealing with", Vegeta yelled back.

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with; a dweeby, perverted alien with who has NO manners when it comes to beautiful women, like me. Damn it! I knew being born this beautiful is curse."

Vegeta growled deep in his throat.

"Don't flatter yourself wench! Your outer appearance is average at best."

Suddenly Bulma's door rips open. Luckily for Vegeta, Bulma covered herself with a towel. However, Vegeta too distracted from the anger in Bulma's eyes to notice that she was only wearing a towel.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? First you call me useless, now you call me ugly? You've alway been kind of a jerk but now you're pushing, Bud!"

Vegeta was taken back.

'Damn it", he thought, 'say something!'

"Oh, I see. You're jealous", Bulma said.

"What?!"

"It all makes sense now. You're jealous that a 'weakling' like Yamcha gets to be with a pretty girl like me while you, The Prince of All Saiyans, is locked up all day in the space ship alone. Well, you know what, loneliness isn't an excuse for being a jerk, Vegeta", Bulma said as crossed her arms and turned head.

"You idiot, in case you had forgotten, those androids will be created and released in less than 3 years. So unlike that weakling, I'm training to 'win' this battle. And after I destroy those androids, the next person that I'm going after is Kakarot. So, unless you want to kiss the Earth goodbye, I suggest that you cease with your stupidity and help me train, Woman."

"Fine," Bulma said, making Vegeta feel at ease again, "I'll start tomorrow on new and improved robots for you to train with."

"You can't be serious!?"

Vegeta's anger flared up once more.

"I've made up my mind, Vegeta. I've been waiting for Yamcha to pop the question for years. This is the perfect night to get engaged. Oh, I can see it now,..."

"If you expect that weakling to ask for your hand, you're sadly mistaken."

Bulma opened her eyes and stared at Vegeta in disbelief.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"If he really wanted you for his bride, he wouldn't have waited for such an obscure amount of time to ask you."

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the warrior prince.

"Oh yeah, what are you, a love expert?"

"Oh course I am."

Bulma's eyes widen in disbelief once more.

"What, really?"

"Love is foolish and a waist of my time, as well as yours. Besides, if that weakling truly desired your affection, he would have spoken to your father long ago and ask for his permission first. That is a custom on planet Vegeta. And if that didn't work, the man would have to choose to live without his desired wife or to kill the father and take the woman as his wife."

'Hm,' Bulma thought to herself, 'that was surprisingly insightful. I guess after I get ready, I'll ask dad if Yamcha has popped the question to him about popping the question to me'.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta before leaping at him to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, you sneaky wench! You just attacked me!"

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and giggled.

"Oh, relax you. I was only thanking you. You're a big help, you know that", Bulma said while winking at him.

Vegeta growled at Bulma once more.

"If you want to thank me, then keep your physical gratitude to yourself, Woman."

Bulma suddenly heard her alarm going off.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late. Sorry to cut this short but, I have a date to get to", Bulma said before shutting the door, not allowing Vegeta a chance to speak again.

Vegeta walks away, too frustrated to continue the argument. He went to find the Doctor. He needed to get back to his training before anything else could distract him, especially the blue hair woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was standing in front of her mirror, giving herself one final look of approval. Her hair was let down and curled to perfection. She kept her makeup in natural tone to highlight her best features; making her blue eyes pop as well as her glossy pink lips. Her sparkling dark blue, strapless dress wrapped tightly around her curves and stopped right below her rear. The only jewelry she had on was her silver locket. Bulma reached up to touch the cold metal that rested on her cleavage. It was her first anniversary with Yamcha when he gave her the locket. She smiled at the memory. Her smiled broaden as she saw herself again in the mirror.

'Average my butt. Vegeta wouldn't know a pretty girl if she ran up and punched him in the face', she thought angrily.

Bulma suddenly remembered that she did punch Vegeta in the face.

'Oh yeah, that's right. I did punch him in the face", Bulma thought to herself.

"Hm, that jerk deserved it to", she then said out loud.

'Then again, Gohan did say that Vegeta called her gorgeous back on planet Namek, right before he kicked Gohan in the stomach', Bulma thought to herself again.

Bulma then burst into giggles.

'Vegeta may be try to act like this tough guy warrior, but deep down, I know that he's shy', Bulma giggled even more at her own thoughts.

Which is why Bulma hadn't been afraid of Vegeta in over six months. She knew about Vegeta's past with Frieza and how Vegeta was a slave for most of his life. She knew that Frieza killed Vegeta's father and rest of his people in cold blood. The last time that Bulma saw Goku, she asked him about Vegeta's involvement with Frieza. That's when Goku told her about Vegeta's past, and his death. That was first time that Bulma felt her heart ache for lonely prince. Since that day, she often wondered what Vegeta might have been like if Frieza hadn't robbed him of his life. Bulma often wondered, if things hadn't happened they way that they did, would Vegeta have been happy.

'Vegeta', Bulma thought sadly, 'I wish that I could make you happy.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bulma looked at the clock and screamed.

'Oh no! Now I'm really late!'

Bulma ran out of her room and down the stairs, not seeing that the man who was hunting her thoughts was standing at the bottom steps. Bulma crashed into Vegeta and landed hard on her butt.

"Ow! Vegeta, watch where you're standing", Bulma yelled as she got up and adjusted her dress.

"Me? Maybe you should watch where you're running," Vegeta scoffed back.

Bulma growled as she push herself pass Vegeta and headed for the door. Bulma manage to open the door half way when Vegeta stopped her.

"Woman", Vegeta called out.

Bulma turned to look back at him.

"Your necklace", Vegeta continued, "it's uneven. Fix it at once."

Bulma blinked at Vegeta. Then she looked down at her necklace. The hook that was suppose to be at the back of her neck, but it was at the front. Not only that, the hook got caught under the locket and made the entire necklace look awkward. After she fixed her necklace, she smiled at Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta, you're a lifesaver", Bulma said and blew a kiss at the prince.

Vegeta tssk and looked away.

"Well, see ya later. Oh, and don't wait up for me, if you get my meaning", Bulma winked at Vegeta and ran out of the door.

Vegeta growls at the door before making his way to the kitchen. Even with the lack of robots, Vegeta worked himself quite the appetite.

"Vegeta, how are you dear", Bunny asked as soon as Vegeta wakes into the kitchen.

"I'm fine", Vegeta scolded.

"Oh? You don't sound fine. Did you and my Bulma have another fight", Bunny asked as she poured Vegeta a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

Vegeta accepted it the cup as he sat down at the kitchen table and immediately drank half of the burning, bitter liquid.

"You need to teach that daughter of yours the importance of my training and that she needs to stop living in her delusions of an engagement", Vegeta said angrily before taking another long sip of coffee.

"What!? You and my Bulma are finally tying the knot," Bunny asked.

Vegeta spat his coffee across the room.

"That is NOT what I said", Vegeta yelled and he slammed his cup on the table.

Bunny wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta's head and gave him a giant hug, completely unaware that she pushed Vegeta's face right into her chest.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Dear! I knew the moment that I met you that you would be the one that sweeps my little girl off of her feet!"

Vegeta's flared his arms around frantically in the air, finally getting Bunny's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Vegeta? Is something wrong?"

Bunny loosen her grip on Vegeta's head, giving him just enough room so Vegeta wasn't suffocating in the older woman's breast. Vegeta's gasp for air, his face was flush from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Vegeta turned his head so wouldn't have to look into the eyes of the blond hair woman, or any other part of her.

"Bunny, release me at once", Vegeta wanted to scoff but, his voice betrayed him and it sounded more like a plead.

Out of all of the people that Vegeta would least like to kill, it was Bunny. She would never act afraid of him, even knowing he could destroy anyone at any moment. Every morning before training, she would cook Vegeta a large, delicious meal and always ask if there was anything else that she could make him, even if it was a snack should he need a break. After breakfast, every morning, Bunny would wish him a great day of training. Ever since the first explosion, every time Vegeta blows up the ship now, or gets a scratch, Bunny would be there for him with a small medical kit. At first, Vegeta refused her assistance. However, once Bunny insisted that, 'the world's greatest fighter should never allow himself to get sick due to infections', and that Vegeta getting sick would 'set his training back too far, and she would allow that', Vegeta finally allowed Bunny to treat his wounds. Every night, Bunny would make Vegeta a large dinner and asked him about his training. She would even ask if he would need more clothes since he would typically end up having his own clothes ripped to pieces on a nightly basis. After their nightly conversations, Bunny would wish Vegeta sweet dreams and tell him how much she's proud of him for working as hard as he does.

Vegeta remembered all of the females that he had ever met on planet Vegeta, except his mother. Vegeta couldn't remember his mother's hair, her eyes, or even her voice. But there was one thing that he did remembered about her, her smile. He never really made an attempt to remember his mother. He thought it pointless. However, anytime that warm smile invades his mind, Vegeta felt a gentle calmness wash over him. But lately, anytime that old memory enters his mind, Vegeta sees a face now. He sees Bunny's face. Vegeta wasn't sure what type of spell Bunny put him under but, it wasn't unpleasant. Vegeta will never admit his new found fondness for the older woman but, he knew that he would never have to. Bunny knew that they were on good terms. When Vegeta finally began to call Bunny by her name rather than calling her woman, she knew that Vegeta had finally warmed up to her; Vegeta knew it to.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Dear. I just got a little carried away", Bunny said as she stepped away from the flustered prince, "now, what were you going to say?"

"The engagement in which I was referring to was that of your daughter's and that weakling", Vegeta said as he still refused to look at Bunny.

"Yamcha? Oh Dear, they're engaged", Bunny asked in disappointment, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"No. But that daughter of yours is in the delusion that that weakling is going to ask for her hand", Vegeta said as he grabbed his coffee cup, completely forgetting that the cup is empty.

Bunny took the cup from Vegeta's hands and poured fresh coffee into it. She gives Vegeta back his cup and walks over to the industrial size oven. The silence from Bunny made Vegeta uncomfortable. It wasn't like her to be this deep in thought. It felt more ominous than anything else. Vegeta watched Bunny with the corner of his eye. Bunny opened the oven door and the most mouth watering scent greeted Vegeta's nose.

"Vegeta, dear, will you help me with this? The cooking bot broke earlier today, so I can't lift this", Bunny called out.

"Sure thing", Vegeta said as he got up from his chair.

Bunny gave Vegeta her oven mitts. Once the oven mitts were on, Vegeta pulls out a tray with a car size, teriyaki glazed, octopus. Bunny knew exactly how to spoil the prince.

"Go ahead and just put that on the table, Dear. I'll go and get you some utensils", Bunny said and walked away immediately.

Vegeta sat the octopus down on the table and threw the oven mitts on the counter, next to the sink. Bunny returns and gives Vegeta a knife and fork and made her way to the doorway.

"I think that I'm going to go to bed a little early. But not to worry, Dear, if you want anything else to eat, just let me know. Ok?", Bunny said in sad tone voice.

"This will suffice, thank you", Vegeta said, not knowing what else to say.

"Sweet dreams, Dear. I'm very proud of you and all of the hard work that you do", Bunny smiled at Vegeta before leaving.

"Pleasant dreams, Bunny", Vegeta said as he did every night.

'That was odd", Vegeta thought to himself as devoured the delicious cephalopod.

'I thought that Bunny would be delighted with the idea of that weakling marrying Bulma. Hmm, Bunny is a lot smarter than I had taken her for. Then again, it's utterly disturbing for her to think that I, prince of all Saiyans, would ever take part in such a foolish thing as matrimony. Even with the obscure idea that I, one day, I would actually think about taking a wife, there's no way in hell that I would pick Bulma. She's rude and doesn't know her place', Vegeta lost count on how many times that she yelled at him and call him a dweeb for blowing up the gravity machine.

'She has the nerve to give me orders', Vegeta thought as he remembered all of the times demanded him to 'take it easy and relax' so he wouldn't end up killing himself while training.

'She never stops pestering me', Vegeta thought as all of the memories flooded into his mind.

Bulma would interrupt him to ask him the stupidest of question: what his favorite color, what cloth he prefers for his clothing, if he prefers chocolate cake or vanilla, if he would like to watch a movie with her, if her outfit looks cute on her, and so on.

'Everytime she speaks, she says something stupid,' Vegeta thought to himself.

 _"Hey Vegeta, lighten up. You know, you're actually kind of cute," Bulma told him before winking at him._

"I'm a warrior. I am NOT kind of cute", Vegeta yelled out.

'She's goreou-', Vegeta stopped himself from completing his own thoughts.

Vegeta shook his head and forced his thoughts away.

"Damn that woman. She's infectious", Vegeta said.

Vegeta finished his octopus and left the dishes on the table. After that, Vegeta went to his room. As he was laying down, Vegeta's mind wondered.

'Stupid woman. If she thinks for one moment that that weakling is going to propose, she's clearly out of her mi-'

"Vegeta!", Bulma suddenly burst into the room, startling Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped off of his bed and stood up.

"What is it, woman? Is it the androids?", Vegeta asked.

Bulma held up her hand to show Vegeta a ring that she was wearing, a diamond ring that she wasn't wearing earlier.

"Yamcha popped the question, Vegeta. Him and I are getting married", Bulma beamed happily and jumped on Vegeta to give him a hug.

Without thinking, Vegeta's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Bulma.

'No, I can't believe it. This can't be happening!', Vegeta thought.


End file.
